Forever Yours
by lizathon
Summary: These most violent delights have most violent ends, and in their triumph die, like fire and powder, Which as they kiss, consume." -Romeo and Juliet act two scene four. BxBxB my first ppg fic be kind please
1. Beginnings

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own anything.

_Forever yours_

Bubbles Utonium walked up to the big looming doors of Townsville high. She was walking down freshman hall, looking for her locker. Then she saw him. Boomer Jones, a rowdyruff boy. He was supposed to be evil and being her counterpart, her greatest enemy. Only, he didn't look evil. On the contrary, he looked_ very _good.

His sandy blond hair now fell into his face naturally, but not blocking the sight of his deep blue eyes. He was a respectable height, standing at about 5'8. That was good for Bubbles because she wasn't the tallest girl around anyway. He wore a navy blue shirt with a white stripe across it and blue jeans.

After a minute and a half of staring at Boomer she decided to go talk to him before he began to think she was insane. '_Blossom won't like this'_, a voice in her head warned. _'Shut up'_ She retorted angrily to the voice. As of starting high school Bubbles promised to herself that she would stop listening to Blossom and do her own thing.

She walked over to him "Hey Boomer", she said. He stared at her. '_Oh my God'_, he thought. '_Bubbles looked looks like an angel'_. Bubbles had started to wear her long blond hair out and kept it in a blue hair band. She wore a light blue halter top and a denim skirt. "Hey Bubbles", he said. "So are you still… well evil". He laughed. "Well Brick is still an ass and Butch… well he's just a psycho but we're not evil in the traditional sense." She laughed. "Cool we should hang out sometime", she offered. The first period bell rung. She scribbled her number down on a piece of paper and handed it to him. "Call me later okay", she giggled. "Bye Bubbles", he said and waved walking to his first class.

Bubbles spent her first class in high school daydreaming about his eyes.

Blossom entered her A.P. English class. Her teacher Mrs. Anderson introduced herself to the class. "Good morning students. This semester we will be studying William Shakespeare's romantic works. I will now pair you up randomly. Katie Strong and Ryan Hill, Gabrielle Paulson and James Nelson, Blossom Utonium and Brick Jones…" The rest of the pairings escaped Blossom's attention. She looked behind her and stole a glimpse at him.

He was perfect. His fiery red-orange hair was shoulder length and his crimson red eyes were magnificent. It was like they peered into her soul.

And, he was in A.P. English so that had to mean something about his G.P.A. It was common knowledge that they were the smart ones but it was still surprising that he was on the same academic level as her. He and his brothers were probably up to no good and she had to put a stop to it. "Class please take a seat next to your partners and begin to get aquatinted." _'Now's your chance to find out'_, she thought as he walked over to her.

"Hey Blossy", he said. "You're not going to call me _red_?" she said referring to her old dreaded nickname. "Wouldn't that be redundant", he asked mocking innocence. She rolled her eyes. "What are you guys up to? Still trying to destroy us?" "No, just trying to keep a low profile. You know the city of Townsville isn't too quick to forgive. So, do you still save town, city, whatever this place is categorized as", "The powerpuff girls are always on duty but we are trying to do something about the name." "Class, enough socializing. Please read and discuss the quote at the beginning or Romeo and Juliet's act two scene four."

"_These violent delights have violent ends_

_And in their triumph die, like fire and powder,_

_Which, as they kiss, consume."_

Brick passed her a note that read, 'want to hang out sometime check yes or no'. Blossom looked into his inviting eyes and cringed inwardly. She had to resist temptation. At least until she was sure they weren't up to anything. She checked the yes box and passed the note back to him. He flashed a smile that made her want to melt. But again, she resisted temptation. She wondered how long she could keep this up while reading Shakespeare's most romantic works. She stole another glance at him. Not very long, she decided and went back to her reading.

After school, Buttercup strolled confidently onto the soccer field for tryouts. She planned to ignore the boys' team doing their try outs on the other side of the field, and it worked. While playing goalie, she blocked every ball that came at her, and her strikes left the other girls speechless.

"Utonium, come over here", coach Meyers ordered. "Yeah coach", BC asked. "Kid you got talent. I want you to go play with the boys for a while, see how you do and we could work something out." "Sure", she said and then headed out to the other side of the field while the boys were playing.

"No way", Buttercup said quietly when she saw him. Wow, after all these years, of all the places to see him, right of the middle of soccer tryouts! This was unacceptable! But whatever the hell he and his brothers were up to it could wait until after she made the team.

Like his brothers, Butch also looked very different. His muscles were defined and his emerald eyes sparkled. His complexion was perfect, ivory and clear. Sweat glistened on his body as he spiked the ball into the goal with ease. '_He is amazing', _BC gushed mentally against her will.

Butch looked like an Adonis. But then he had to open his mouth and spoil everything. "Hey powder puff, what are you doing here?" "I should ask you the same question", she said coolly. "Still trying to harass Townsville? Didn't we teach you your lesson years ago?" Butch gave a smug smile. "No, were not here to start trouble, I'm just going to kick your cute little ass off the field okay." BC rolled her eyes. "Why don't you stop with the BS it put your skills where your big mouth is?" "Is that a challenge?" He asked deviously. "Hell yeah", She said. "Unless you know as well as I do that you can't handle me". "You're on" he said.

They started out slowly. Butch in the goal blocking BC's shots and her kicking them back at him furiously. After a couple of minutes they had drawn a large audience including the coach. They didn't notice until a whistle blew, slicing through the intensity.

They stopped and turned to face the coach. He looked very pleased. "The two of you have major chemistry. In all my years I've never seen two players anticipate each other's moves like that. You both make the team but I want you to practice together during free time."

The two looked at each other apprehensively. "Friday, the soccer fields at the park no one's there until Saturday", he whispered to her. She nodded. "Friday."

"Alright your all dismissed, hit the showers" Coach Meyers yelled.

BC waited until everyone had cleared the field. She kicked the ball into the goal. '_I win'_, she thought and smiled triumphantly.

Meanwhile in_ Him's _dimension he was watching Mojo Jojo creating a laser meant to destroy the powerpuff girls. "It's such a shame. Such a nice weapon but its manned by a _**talking chimp**_ who wouldn't know how to use it to its _**full potential." **__'Maybe it's time to pay Mr. Jojo a visit'_, he considered. A plan was already forming in his head.

**A/N: I hope you liked it so far. Next chapter will be up within this week. If you're confused about the end of this chapter, KEEP READING it will all clear up. PLEASE REVIEW! It's what keeps me writing, that and my need to write. **

**Until the next chapter, **

**Lizathon **


	2. Plans

Disclaimer: I _still _don't own anything and I'm pretty sure I won't in the next chapter either.

Brick walked into English, which was now his favorite subject. '_Because Blossom's there'_, his thoughts reminded him. He ignored it. When he walked in she was already there. She smiled and waved at him. He sat down next to her. "Hey Blossy what's up?"

"Nothing much really", she started but was then cut off by the bell. "Good morning students, today we will be looking at Shakespearean sonnet 130, one of the sonnets about Shakespeare's mysterious dark mistress. Please study and discuss the poem with your partners." She then sat down at her desk and started reading a confiscated Seventeen magazine.

Blossom opened the sonnet book.

_My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun;  
Coral is far more red, than her lips red:  
If snow be white, why then her breasts are dun;  
If hairs be wires, black wires grow on her head.  
I have seen roses damaske'd, red and white,  
But no such roses see I in her cheeks;  
And in some perfumes is there more delight  
Than in the breath that from my mistress reeks.  
I love to hear her speak, yet well I know  
That music hath a far more pleasing sound:  
I grant I never saw a goddess go,  
My mistress, when she walks, treads on the ground:  
And yet by heaven, I think my love as rare,  
As any she belied with false compare._

Blossom closed the book and sighed. "Typical", she said angrily. "What's the matter Blossy?" Brick asked her. "Men, even William friggin Shakespeare you all think you can insult us and then say 'I love you' and then everything else you say doesn't matter".

Brick smiled she was so cute when she was angry. "Okay I'll admit most men are like that, but some don't say I love you unless they mean it."

"I haven't met a boy like that yet", she said sadly. Brick looked down. He really was not good with this kind of thing.

'_Oh crap she's getting all sad and sentimental', _he thought. "Maybe you don't see the poem from the other perspective. I mean would you rather have someone who loved you and ignored your flaws, or someone who loved everything about you, even your flaws?" She looked at him blankly. When did he get so, so complex, and smart, and… charming?

"There it is", he said pointing at her smile. She blushed and twirled her hair. "So, when are we going to start the project?" he asked.

"We can start working on It Friday. You know the big tree in the park. The one behind the hills, its way private no one will even know we're there".

"Cool, see you Friday", he said. _'You like her'_, the voice taunted. He pictured stabbing it with a katana.

Boomer was on his way to lunch, which was by far his favorite subject. "Mitch get off of me! Leave me alone", he heard a girl whine from the other hall. He shook his head. Mitch Michelson was notorious around school for harassing the female population and in most cases taking things _way too far _but that was none of his busines_s_. Only this girl sounded alarmingly familiar. In fact, it sounded a lot like….._Bubbles!_

Boomer ran to the other hallway. He knew that Bubbles was fully capable of taking care of herself, but that didn't stop his feet from running towards her. It didn't stop his blood from boiling in his veins. "Get out of here Mitch! She said leave her alone!"

"Chill man we were having fun", Mitch said grabbing Bubbles by her waist. She wiggled out of his grasp. "MOVE evacuate the premises, get the hell out of here rapist" Boomer yelled. Bubbles was shocked. Boomer was always so calm and mellow. She had never seen this side of him.

"You don't scare me; everyone knows you'll never be bad ass like your brothers so why don't you get lost and let a real man have his fun", Mitch taunted.

Now Boomer was pissed. He could admit that there was some truth in what Mitch had said but he could still kick the bastard's ass. And, If there was one thing he _hated _with a passion was when people added insult to injury. It was bad enough that he was trying to mess with his girl but then to be stupid enough to question his manhood? He was never a very violent person but Man; he was going to enjoy kicking his ass.

Boomer drew back his fist and the games began. After about two and a half minutes, Mitch looked like a giant bruise and was bleeding from every visible part of his body. "Boomer!" Bubbles shouted. "Stop, you will kill him, he will _die_", Boomer stopped ad realized what he was doing. Who was he, Butch?

"Sorry Bubbles, are you okay?" He asked. She blushed and fixed her hair. "I'm fine but I do have a question", she said shyly.

"Shoot", he said. "Um why did you well pulverize Mitch? He does this whole pervert routine to about six girls a day." Boomer froze; he really didn't expect to have to answer this question, especially since he just began to grasp the answer himself. He liked her, a lot. More than he even liked to admit. But was he really ready to tell her that?

She looked at him with her big blue eyes, patiently waiting for his answer. '_Bubbles is sweet'_, he thought '_and even if she turned me down, we could still be cool'_. "Honestly it's because I kind of like you Bubbles, that and well Mitch is just scum" he said.

"I'm still here" Mitch whined in protest from the floor. Boomer kicked him in the stomach "_No you're not",_ Boomer threatened. "Ouch!" Mitch cried but was smart enough to shut up. "That's a relief", Bubbles said, trying to keep her composure, and not begin to jump around happily.

"A relief", Boomer said, deciphering what she meant. "Yeah, it's a relief because I like you too Boomer", she said taking a bold step towards him, he smiled. "So are we… a thing?" she asked.

"Only if you want to be", he said. "I think I do", she replied and they started to walk to lunch. Bubbles stopped when they were halfway to the cafeteria. "You busy on Friday?" she asked. "Nope you got something in mind?"

"Yeah, you want to have a picnic in the park, you know the meadow that's hidden behind the pine trees it will be so fun!" Boomer smiled at his girlfriend. _His girlfriend_ he loved the way that sounded. "Friday, it's a date." He told her.

"Wait, what about Mitch won't he tell?" Bubbles asked. Boomer shook his head. "Yeah, he's going to tell the principle that I beat the shit out of him because he was trying to rape you. Not even Mitch is that stupid, besides who would believe him"

"Yeah you're right, bye Boomer", she said. She leaned in and he kissed her.

Bubbles smiled as she walked away. '_I can get used to this.' _She thought.

After school, Butch was walking away from soccer practice when he ran into Mitch Michelson. He looked like hell. "Man what happened to you?" He asked. "Ask your brother." Mitch answered angrily. "What the hell did you do to piss off Brick, talk about _Blossom?_" He asked now genuinely interested.

"It wasn't Brick", he said grudgingly. "Boomer?" Butch asked in disbelief. "How did that one happen?" he wondered. Buttercup was walking up to them but Mitch was so caught up in his story, he didn't notice her.

"Well I was just trying to have a little fun with Bubbles and then Boomer went psycho and started beating on me until Bubbles told him to stop" Buttercup kicked Mitch in the balls and burnt him with her heat vision. "Ready to go Butch?" BC asked. He nodded.

"Dumbass", Butch commented. "Yup, you want to go get something to eat?" she asked. "Sure, Chinese food." He said. They went into China Palace. "Only two people? I will get you something very romantic." The woman at the counter said. "That won't be necessary", Buttercup said but the woman was gone. "Chinese hag", Butch whispered. BC laughed. "Your booth is ready", a waiter said.

They slid into their booth. "Can I have your order?" a waiter asked. "Soy sauce noodles", they said in unison. They looked at each other then looked away. "So two orders of soy sauce noodles?" the waiter asked. They nodded "And to drink?" he asked.

"Pepsi", Butch said. "Yeah me too", BC said while looking down. "It will be here shortly", the waiter said then disappeared. "So… soy sauce noodles, there amazing, right?" Butch asked.

"Yeah I don't understand how people could pass them up", BC agreed. The food came and they discussed everything they possibly could from soccer to their siblings. They had a ridiculous amount of things in common but they never got bored.

The check came very quickly, probably because the owner and the other costumers didn't appreciate the hysterical laughing coming from the two fourteen year olds. "I've got the bill", Butch said when BC took out her wallet.

They walked outside. Buttercup shivered, Butch draped his jacket over her shoulders. "Want me to walk you home?" he asked. "You don't have to" she said. He started walking with her and she had her answer. They walked slowly occasionally pushing each other playfully.

They walked up to the Utonium residence. "Well bye", BC said casually. He slipped his arm around her in an awkward hug. Their eyes met, and their lips touched. Then her tongue parted his lips and started to massage his mouth. They rolled into the bushes, still kissing.

After a few minutes they realized what they were doing. BC rolled off of him. They got out of the Bushes and straightened their clothes. "This never happened" she warned. "Agreed", he said "But we're still on for soccer practice at the park on Friday, right?"

"Yeah why wouldn't we be? Nothing happened." She reminded him. "Yeah, Goodnight Buttercup", "Bye Butch", she said with a small wave.

She opened up the door. Blossom and Bubbles were waiting in the living room with their arms crossed. "Where have you been? Soccer practice ended at three thirty and its six fifteen", Blossom said. BC looked at Bubbles. "It wasn't my idea", she said defensively.

"I went to get something to eat with a friend" She said "Who", Blossom pressed. "Can we end the interrogation or take it to my room" Buttercup suggested. "To Buttercups room", Bubbles giggled.

They all sat on BC's bed. "So who were you with", Blossom pressed. "Butch", BC said giving up. She flopped back on her bed. Blossom smirked, "I knew you liked him"

"Shut up. We went as friends, _Blossy",_ BC retorted. "You are not authorized to call me that", she said, blushing. BC smirked having proven her point.

Bubbles took a deep breath. "Um speaking of the Boys, I'm going out with Boomer", she said.

"What else is new", BC said. "We're not slow Bubbles you were living up to your name all evening" Blossom added. "Besides me hearing Mitch tell Butch the story", Buttercup added.  
"Mitch", Bubbles said bitterly, before being consumed in her sisters' questions.

Mojo Jojo was admiring his newly completed laser, when he heard a crash. He was more than surprised to see _Him_ standing in his doorway. "What is the meaning of this? Is there a reason for you being in my lair of evil? Why are you here in my evil lair?" Mojo babbled on.

"_Stop babbling you__** INSUFFERABLE PRIMATE," **__Him _said._ "I am here to make a proposition"_

"I am listening", Mojo said. "_Of course you are I am very interested in your laser over there" Him_ said, pointing at the laser. "It is some of my best work", Mojo boasted. "_I'm sure it is", Him_ said. _"But I do have a few… adjustments". _Mojo's face fell. "What kind of adjustments".

With a wave of _Him's_ claw, he split the colossal laser into three smaller, more deadly, and all around better looking lasers, one red, one blue, and one green. "What have you done to my laser?" Mojo demanded.

_Him_ smiled "_I simply improved it. I made them more personal. Each of them made perfectly to destroy its powerpuff girl and to really stick a pin in it. The lasers are powered with __**chemical X**__" _

"Yes, YES!" Mojo shouted, "But wait, to put such lasers into operation we must choose a time and place in which they will be alone and generally vulnerable".

"_Ah, the time is at hand", Him _started "_Actually I was thinking about __**FRIDAY**__" Him said maliciously._

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter, because I worked on it for about eight hours straight. I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed It was what made me write this chapter so soon. Chapter three will be up soon. **_**Friday**_** will hold many surprises **

**until then,**

_**Lizathon**_


	3. Friday

Disclaimer: *Sigh* see chapters 1 and 2

Bubbles was running around her kitchen, packing the food for her romantic picnic with Boomer. "Let's see; Turkey sandwiches, apple cider, potato salad, nachos, chocolate cupcakes, and apple pie, check." She said to herself with a satisfied smile. Buttercup came downstairs in her soccer clothes, with the ball sticking out of her knapsack.

"Mmm something smells good, have I mentioned lately that you are my favorite sister", BC said reaching for a cupcake. Bubbles slapped her hand away. "Nice try but those are for my picnic". She laughed.

Blossom walked downstairs. "Hey girls", she said. "Wait a minute. There isn't soccer practice today", she pointed out skeptically. "There isn't English class either", BC said icily gesturing to the book in Blossom's hands.

"Romeo and Juliet, How romantic", Bubbles gushed. Blossom shot her an annoyed look. "Not helping Ms. _Romantic picnic_", she spat. "Hey, Boomer and I are dating we have nothing to hide. What's weird is reciting Shakespeare to a boy that you're to prideful to reveal your feelings for", Bubbles said evenly.

"Nice one BB", Buttercup said. They shared a high five. "Can we change the subject to something else? Like Butches biceps maybe?" Blossom asked earning herself a punch in the arm from BC

"I've got to get going", Bubbles said. "Bye girls". She grabbed her picnic basket and left. Blossom looked at her watch. "I've got to run too", she said. "Bye BC". "Bye Juliet", Buttercup taunted, but the slam of the door told her that her sister had already left. She grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and was out the door herself.

Bubbles landed in the meadow and waited. About a minute later, Boomer appeared. He put down a blue blanket for them to sit on. "You got here quickly", Bubbles commented. "My apartment's not too far from here", he explained. "You guys have an apartment?" She asked. "Bubbles this is Townsville. There is a talking dog that drives here. Is it really that strange for three guys to have an apartment?"

"I guess not", Bubbles admitted with a shrug. They started eating. "This is really fun", Bubbles commented. "No, It's perfect", Boomer said they shared a kiss.

When Buttercup got to the soccer field, Butch was waiting for her. _'He is so fine',_ she thought, involuntarily. "Hey, BC", he said. She smiled. "Hi Butch", she said. They started to kick the ball around. Like on the day they rediscovered each other, they were perfectly in sync. After about a half hour they were both exhausted and decided to call a truce. "You're not that bad", Butch admitted. "Not that bad? I kicked your butt and you know it", she scoffed, too tired to put up a better argument. They leaned against a tree and began to relax.

Blossom met Brick by the giant tree. "Hey Blossy, so you got any ideas for the project?" he asked. "Actually, yes, I was thinking of a psychological analysis from both perspectives of Romeo and Juliet. I mean Juliet must have had a million thoughts running through her head before she stabbed herself."

"I know what you're saying", Brick admitted thoughtfully. "To hold the love of your life, dying in your arms must be traumatizing." Blossom blinked. She didn't expect him to get what she was saying like that. It was almost like he was tuned in to her. Nobody ever understood her so completely. Brick scared her, whenever she was around him she felt anxious, but calm, and happy and content.

'_That's called love',_ the very nosy voice in her head commented. She shook her head to dismiss the thought. "You okay Blossy?" he asked her. She nodded and shifted a bit closer to him. She was done with fighting temptation, but her pride would be a whole new battle.

_Him _and Mojo stood in _Him's _dimension. _"Perfect. Are plan is seconds to completion", _Him mused. Mojo gawked at the screen showing each of the girls. Those couldn't be the rowdyruff boys. Those couldn't be _his _boys. But the monkey's eyes did not deceive him. He hadn't seen the boys in years but it was as easy for him to recognize them as it was for the girls. He was beginning to have a bad feeling about this plan but success being within reach blind sighted his judgment.

"_Be swift", Him commanded the weapons of destruction "Destroy the girls quickly, and then be gone. __**The city of Townsville will be at its knees by daybreak"**_

The lasers followed _Him's _commands, going after each of the girls separately, knowing that they were their weakest divided. What _Him _did not account for, were three boys, forgotten long ago.

Boomer, who had always been the fastest of the Rowdyruff boys, was lucky, as almost always. He quickly pushed Bubbles out of the lasers reach. Because he acted so quickly he only experienced about a fourth of the lasers full force.

Bubbles was furious. (It took a lot to get Bubbles mad; it took a lot more to get her angry. Bubbles had never been furious in her life, until now) She sonic screamed so loud that the earth shook in its place. The laser disintegrated almost instantly.

"Boomer!" she cried worriedly. She ran to her boyfriend. She lay down next to him. "Boomie are you okay?" she asked. He opened his eyes slowly and tried to sit up. She gently pushed him back down. "Stop", she told him. "I'm fine Bubbles", he tried to convince her. She wasn't buying it. "Your bleeding", she said gesturing at the blood gushing from his side. "Now please stop trying to move before you really hurt yourself". He nodded at her and leaned back. _'Where did that the hell thing come from'? _She thought.

Butch, almost by instinct jumped directly between the beam and Buttercup. He was caught in its pull for about half a minute until BC pulled him away. Butch fell to his knees, doubled over in pain, his arms wrapped around his midsection. Buttercup, enraged, melted the green laser with her heat vision.

BC ran to her counterpart. She wrapped her arms around him in a comforting way, while making sure she didn't hurt him. "Butch", she cried kissing his neck tenderly. "Butch are you okay, please be okay", she felt tears stinging her eyes; she stopped them from spilling spill over. "I...I love you", she cried. Her voice cracked, a tear streamed down her cheek.

Butch looked up at her. "BC?" He said hoarsely as if her name were a question. Buttercup did a double take and remembered who she was. What about her reputation. She did not cry and she did not show emotion. And she most definitely did not cry and show emotion over a **boy**! She blushed madly at her display of emotion.

Butch started coughing up blood. He winced, grabbing his ribs in pain. BC gently wiped the blood from his mouth with her sleeve and put her jacket underneath his head. For now at least, her reputation could screw itself. "It's gonna be okay", she whispered soothingly. If only she knew it were true herself, she thought as she caressed his cheek.

Brick jumped in front of Blossom, taking in the full impact of the laser. Blossom was in a state of shock, until his piercing scream filled the air. Blossom froze the laser with her ice breath to stop the beam, and then hit it with her laser vision to make it explode. The ice covered pieces shimmered in the air but Blossom didn't notice.

She ran to Brick who was lying in the grass motionless. She feared for the worst. She checked his pulse; it was faint, but still there. "Brick, please wake up", she whispered. She sat in the grass cradling him in her lap. His skin was pale and he was cold to the touch.

Blossom cried, fearing for his life. "Brick please don't leave me, stay with me please", she said between sobs. Her hot tears fell on his face. "I love you Brick, please don't leave me", she cried hysterically.

'I love you too Blossy,' he wanted to say. 'I would never leave you'. But all the same he couldn't. Everything hurt; he would've thought he was in hell if not for the angel holding him. And it was all black. He couldn't move, he couldn't blink and it hurt so damn much to breathe.

But he could love her, and he did. If he had to choose between choose loving her and breathing, he would use his last breath to tell her. If only she knew.

Blossom took off his red baseball cap and started stroking his hair, half expecting him to jump up and start screaming at her. No one EVER touched his hat (and expected to live to talk about it). If possible, Blossom became more scared than before. She held him tighter and caressed his cheek. Brick finally gave in and let the sleep he was fighting off consume him.

Blossom relaxed a bit as she heard the sirens of the ambulance approaching.

Mojo Jojo watched on in horror as the terrible scene from _Him's _dimension. "What have I done? Have I had a hand in destroying the rowdyruff boys?

The boys who I have created. Could it be that my invention has caused the demise of my greatest creations. Dare I say it, my _sons_?_"_

"_Will you __**shut up**__?" Him commanded. "I am trying to come up with a plan. It won't be long until those__** petulant brats **__figure out that we were the ones behind those__** accursed lasers**__"._

_Hear my soul speak. Of the very instant that I saw you, Did my heart fly at your service_

_-William Shakespeare's The Tempest _

_Act 5 scene 2_

_**Author's notes: This story is nowhere near over stay with me please. Sorry it took so long to update, schoolwork has been crazy this week. I'll do better I promise. So the RRB's have a heroic streak. Love it? Hate it? Have any questions, comments or concerns? REVIEW! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I really appreciate the feedback. So I give all my readers and reviewers my love.**_

_**Forever yours,**_

_**Lizathon**_


	4. Tears

Disclaimer: …….. Really I'm not going through this again.

The ride to Townsville hospital was quiet. The girls consumed with worry for the boys, and the boys consumed with pain. Bubbles held Boomers hand while he got stitches and mostly kept him company because he was bored out of his mind. Blossom sat in the room with Brick for hours, silently willing him to wake up. That is until the professor called and demanded that she and her sisters come home immediately. They were all reluctant to leave the boys but followed their father's orders. Blossom left Brick with a kiss on the cheek.

The girls came home and went straight to their rooms, none of them being in the mood to converse. Buttercup sat on her green bean bag chair, throwing her soccer ball up in the air. She had her T.V. on ESPN, watching a basketball game. Her attempt to keep her mind off of things was futile. She decided to try to sleep. She couldn't sleep, so she ended up lying awake and inevitably thinking of Butch.

The thought she had scared her, and fear was something she did not deal with, unless she was causing it to others. She was barely able to function. The fact that she was doing better than her sisters, that was a given. She was always meant to be the tough one. What scared her was that she depended on him. For the sake of her sanity, she needed Butch to be okay. The thought of him being hurt sent her into a panic. And she dealt with panic much worse than she did with fear. So yeah she was avoiding him but only until she learned how to deal.

Blossom lied in her bed. Of course she was trying not to think about Brick. Every time she did, all these emotions flooded through her like they couldn't decide whether she was going to be sad, or worried, or angry, or some feelings she couldn't define. Like with any other problem, she turned to academics. She did all her homework until she got to English. She took a deep breath._ 'I can do this'_, she reassured herself. She opened her Shakespearean quote book.

_She loved me for the dangers I had passed, And I loved her that she did pity them_

-Othello Act 1, Scene 3

Blossom shut the book forcefully. _'That would be a no'_, she thought angrily. The quote did make her think. She was sure now, more than ever, that she loved Brick. But she couldn't help but wonder if it were just some kind of affection because he had saved her life.

She brought her hand to her chest. The physical pain that the memory of the afternoon brought proved otherwise. She could hear his pained scream and see his palled skin. The tears started flowing again. She shoved her pillow against her face to stifle her sobs. Knowing she was falling apart was one thing. Having her family aware of the fact was a different situation entirely.

Bubbles lied in her bed also. She was so thankful that Boomer was okay; he just got a few stitches. Not that she was happy about what happened to Brick and Butch, but it was better than all three of them being badly hurt. She took a minute to admire her sisters, who she thought were taking all of this remarkably well. She didn't know the full extent of the damage done to Boomer's brothers but she would be a wreck right now if she were in her sisters' position.

Her train of thought was broken when she heard crying. She shook her head to make sure she wasn't imagining it because she could count the times she's heard both her sisters cry on one hand. Nonetheless she got out of her bed and checked. It was coming from Blossom's room.

She knocked on the door. "Come in", Blossom said, trying to pull herself together. Bubbles hugged her sister and tried to console her. "Blossom, what's the matter?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"I-Its Brick, I'm so scared Bubbles," Blossom cried. "He's gonna be fine Bloss. Please don't cry. You know he wouldn't like you crying over him". Bubbles tried to reassure her sister, but it only made Blossom cry harder. "H-he was protecting me. It would be my fault if-if he…" her voice trailed off. "Don't even think like that. He is going to be alright. Just take a deep breath", Bubbles instructed.

Blossom did as she was told, and then there was a knock at the door. "Come in", Bubbles said. Buttercup walked in and closed the door behind her. She climbed onto the bed and fell into her sisters' embrace. They stayed like that for a few minutes and then BC's back started to shake. She bit the inside of her cheek until it started bleeding. She refused to cry in front of her sisters.

The green puff tried to hold back the sobs that she had been repressing the whole day and maybe her entire life. "What is it, what's wrong BC?" Blossom inquired. Buttercup shook her head. "Is it Butch, BC?" Bubbles asked.

That was all it took. The tears started pouring out and then they didn't stop. When she calmed down enough to talk, she said "A few of his ribs are broken and he's losing blood because he's coughing it up. He's in so much pain and he's exhausted from the coughing".

Bubbles wrapped her arms around her sister. "He'll be okay BC. Butch is strong, just like you are", she said. Buttercup smiled bitterly. "No Bubbles, Butch is strong. He threw himself in front of a friggin death ray for me, and I couldn't even stand in a room for him."

"BC what are you talking about, we were with them a few hours ago?" Blossom asked. "Bloss, you were with Brick and Bubbles, you were with Boomer.

But where was I? Where was I when Butch needed me? I was hiding out in the cafeteria." She confessed. "But then how'd you know what's wrong with him?" Blossom asked. "I asked the doctor. It's kind of hard to deny information from a someone who saves lives on a daily basis and has the power to kill you with one punch." BC explained. Blossom nodded in agreement. "But why Buttercup," Bubbles asked "I thought you liked him. Don't you care about him?"

BC sighed, looking for the right words. There were none so she decided on the truth. "I do, Bubbles. I care about him, and I want to be there for him. But I just can't see him like this. I'm so ridiculous."

"You're not ridiculous," Blossom stated "You love him". Buttercup gave her sister an annoyed look. "I don't love him, I just hate being in hospitals there's too much blood and guts and stuff," BC explained. "That's crap and you know it, Buttercup. You sat through people being massacred in Friday the 13th and enjoyed it. You just can't stand to see him in pain because you _love _him", Blossom said with a playful smile crawling onto her lips.

Buttercup narrowed her eyes. "Even if I did… feel that way about him, which I don't, it would be none of your business". "Prove it, go see him then," Blossom challenged. "Fine I will", BC said then paused, realizing what she had just agreed to. "Good, we can go in the morning", Blossom said triumphantly. "Fine, whatever", Buttercup grumbled and then left her sister's room.

Bubbles watched her sisters, dumbfounded. She had never been a big believer of reverse psychology. Personally, she thought that a person just can't change their minds based on someone telling them to do what they were going to do in the first place. But she knew that Blossom was good at almost everything, even things that were seemingly stupid. She yawned; all of this drama was finally taking a toll on her.

"Go to bed Bubbles, I'm okay", Blossom assured her. "Okay Bloss, Goodnight", Bubbles said gratefully as she stepped out of the room. Blossom waited a few minutes, until she was sure Bubbles was out of earshot and then she cried herself to sleep. Not only because she was scared for Brick, but also because she knew that it was the only this hellish day would end.

Butch stared up at the ceiling in a trance. He hated hospitals. He hated pushy nurses bombarding him with stupid and irrelevant questions. And he hated being hooked up to damn machines. But he did it for BC, she was safe and that was all that mattered. He loved her; he had no idea why of all the girls on the planet he could've picked to fall in love with it had to be her. But of course she didn't feel the same way. He had really thought that they had something together, especially after the way she acted on the field earlier. He wanted to make himself regret taking the hit for her, but as he had expected, he couldn't regret it. Not the slightest bit. Even knowing the outcome he would do it again. He just wished that she would come and tell him she didn't love him to his face instead of avoiding him.

He sighed and then coughed up a little blood. 'Of course', he thought bitterly. 'Brick gets Blossom and Boomer gets Bubbles, but what do I get? Broken ribs. Broken ribs, and the girl that I love avoiding me so she doesn't have to tell me what I've already figured out.'

_**A/N: I know that this chapter is really short but I'll make up for it in the next one. So we have uncovered Buttercup's soft side, maybe we'll see more of it. READ AND REVIEW! Your reviews are so important to me to have to tell me what you think.**_


	5. Bittersweet

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Buttercup woke up in the morning with a smile on her face, like she did almost every Saturday morning. Unfortunately, that evaporated when she recalled the events of the previous day. Right down to her conversation with Blossom. Damn reverse psychology. '_I'm going back to bed',_ she thought, wishing the day had come to a conclusion.

The moment she closed her eyes, her door opened. Blossom walked in "Good, you're awake", she said contentedly. Buttercup murmured something unintelligible; Blossom ignored it and continued talking. "Get dressed we're leaving in a half hour". BC looked at her sister as if she had grown a second head. "A half hour?! It's like five o'clock in the morning!" She whined in protest.

Blossom looked at her watch, "actually, it's about noon", she said without an ounce of sympathy. "Same difference, it's a Saturday", BC argued. Blossom really gave the argument some thought. "You know, usually I'd agree with you, I really would. But under the current circumstances…. Get your lazy ass out off the damn bed and get dressed".

Buttercup stared at her in shock. Blossom only cursed rarely, in fact it was the first time she heard her do it. She met her sister's glare and saw, she was serious. She got out of bed; her nice, warm, comfortable bed, and got a pair of jeans and a shirt out of her closet. "Hey, where's Bubbles?" BC asked. The blond would usually be trying to force her into a mini skirt right now. "She left early, thinking you'd never wake up", Blossom explained. "Hmm, smart choice", BC said in understanding.

Bubbles flew into her favorite bakery in Townsville. She was planning on surprising Boomer with something sweet. "Hi Bubbles, what can I get you?" Ricky, the cashier asked. Ricky was about fifteen years old, he had brown hair and greenish-blue eyes, and he was tall and about 6 feet. He is very attractive with an irresistible smile, and always had a thing for Bubbles.

"Hey Ricky, can I get an order of fudge brownies?" She asked. "Sure Bubbles", he said and handed her the brownies. She took out her wallet, "It's on the house", he said. "Thanks Ricky", Bubbles said sweetly, she turned to leave. "Wait, Bubbles", Ricky said nervously. "Do you want to go out sometime; I can take you to a movie?" Bubbles froze, she knew that she was going out with Boomer, but there was no harm in hanging out with a friend, and she really did not want to hurt his feelings. "Sure", Bubbles said, "When and where?" she asked.

"I can pick you up at your place later tonight?" Ricky offered. "No!" Bubbles said a little too quickly. "I mean we can meet up at the theatre". "Kay, see you tonight Bubbles", he said.

Bubbles walked out of the bakery and started flying in the direction of the hospital. Tears formed in her eyes. "What am I doing?" she asked the clouds above her. She walked through the hospital doors. 'No one ever has to know', Bubbles thought reassuringly. (But we all know that in the city of Townsville nothing stays a secret for too long)

BC walked into the hospital room, she gulped. She would have done anything to turn and run away. She stayed basically clear across the room from him. "So… what's up?" She asked nervously, wondering what the hell she was supposed to do. Butch looked at her, his body tensed like he was waiting for her to punch him in the gut. Buttercup caught sight of this and walked over to his side. "You okay?" She asked concerned, laying a hand on his shoulder.

Butch looked at her. "Just get it over with, I already know what you're going to say," he said in a defeated tone. "Um what the hell are you talking about", BC asked, genuinely confused. "BC, don't play dumb. We can still be friends. Just because all our siblings are in love doesn't mean that you have to feel that way about me." Butch looked down.

Buttercup blushed when what he was saying dawned on her. She did not want to deal with this, ever. But she especially didn't want to deal with it today, not after yesterday, not after…crying. She cringed at the memory of it. She looked at Butch; his sad face made something inside her broke her pride. "I love you", she admitted quietly. "**What**", Butch asked her. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I LOVE YOU." Buttercup took a deep breath, "Now if you ever make me say that again, I will kill you".

"We'll you're not going to make me say it after I kind of risked my life for you, are you?" Butch taunted her. "Hell yes I am. Do you know the damage you have done to my reputation in the last twelve hours?" BC said mercilessly.

"Fine", he said defeated. "Buttercup Utonium, you are the reason I live. Your heart beats are what makes me wake up in the morning and your smile is the last thing I think of at night. I love you with all my heart, soul, and strength, and I always will," he told her sincerely without a hint of sarcasm.

Buttercup's mouth hung open. She never knew Butch was even capable of being this romantic. He laughed at her shocked expression. "Well if you're going to do that, you might as well do it the right way", he said. A devious smile played onto her lips and he could tell she was planning something. "BC?" he asked, confused.

She pounced on top of him and started kissing him passionately. After about ten minutes Butch groaned. "What's wrong?" she asked placing a hand on his cheek. "Nothing, just please take your knee off of my ribs", he said in amused pain. "Oh my God, I'm sorry", she cried as she repositioned her body.

"Don't be sorry, just come here", Butch said seductively. BC moaned in pleasure as he started to kiss her neck. She made a mental note to thank Blossom and her damn reverse psychology. And another one to make sure she had the house to herself more often once Butch got better.

Blossom got home earlier than BC (for obvious reasons) and Bubbles left earlier and was out doing God knows what. She stared at a piece of the destroyed red laser that somehow ended up in the pocket of her jeans. _'This looks so familiar somehow'_, she thought. She went downstairs to her father's laboratory.

"Professor, can you scan something for me?" she asked. "Sure Blossom what you have there?" he asked. She gave him the piece. "This looks familiar to me", she said. Professor Utonium scanned the chunk of laser under his supercomputer.

"Interesting", he mumbled. "This is the same stuff used in most of Mojo jojo's super weapons. But it's charged with some kind of artificial intelligence. My guess would be black magic, but that's more of _**Him's**_ area of expertise. I'm completely sure it was one of them", the professor contemplated.

"But which one?" Blossom asked though she knew her father didn't have the answer. "No clue", the professor answered. Blossom sighed in frustration "Thanks Professor", she said before leaving the lab. Blossom went back to her room and fantasized graphic scenarios of what she would do to whichever of them hurt Brick. Correction, whichever of them hurt _Her Brick_.

As the movie played, Bubbles trembled not because of the movie but because of the overwhelming feeling of guilt. Bubbles was generally unfamiliar with guilt because she never did anything that would make her feel guilty, until now at least. Ricky put his arm around her, and she tried to relax. "There, that's not so bad", he coaxed. "I-I guess not", Bubbles whispered shakily.

Ricky leaned in and kissed her lips. She kissed back for a second so she would not offend him. Her stomach lurched and she pulled back abruptly. "Are you okay Bubbles?" Ricky asked concerned. She wasn't okay. Ricky was a sweet guy, but she didn't love him, she loved Boomer, her boyfriend. She had no idea what she was doing there. But she knew that Ricky's lips felt wrong against hers. "No, actually I'm not. I think I'm going to head home", she said. "Okay, I can walk you", he offered. "I don't think that would be best", she said hoping he would take the hint.

"Alright", Ricky said apprehensively "We should do this again sometime". "No, we really shouldn't", Bubbles said now losing her patience. She walked swiftly out of the movie theatre. She was _disgusted _with herself. _'How could I do that to Boomer?_' she scolded herself _'especially now when he is in the hospital. What the hell is wrong with me?'_

Though Bubbles really hated herself right now there would always be someone who hated her more. In that moment that person was none other than Mitch Michelson. He had seen everything and was just lusting for the opportunity to make things more difficult for both Boomer and herself. Information is a deadly thing, especially not knowing who has it.

_Love goes by haps; Some Cupid kills with arrows, some with traps_

_William Shakespeare's Much Ado About Nothing - Act 3, Scene 2_

_**A/N: I am sooo sorry about the late update. I was on vacation all week and away from my computer. Please don't hate Bubbles she was just in a bad position. I promise there will be much more action and drama in the upcoming chapters. PLEASE REVIEW!!**_

_**Xoxxo, **_

_**Lizathon**_


	6. Answers

Disclaimer: I finally own something, Ricky

On Monday, Boomer was back at school. He went to get his books from his locker. Mitch Michelson came up to him. "What do you want Mitch?" Boomer asked, already getting annoyed with him. "What's with the hostility", Mitch said in fake hurt "I just wanted to share a bit of information". "Talk", Boomer said flatly. He figured that if he just played along for a while, he could beat up Mitch and walk away.

"I saw your girlfriend on a date and I'm sure it wasn't with you", Mitch said. "Sure she was", Boomer said nonchalantly. He started to walk away. "Actually, it was with that guy Rick in tenth grade. The one that works at the bakery Bubbles likes." Boomer stopped abruptly and turned around. "You do realize that if I find out you're lying I can beat the shit out of you", he threatened. "I don't think that's…." Mitch was cut off by an icy death glare and started to walk away.

In English, Blossom flipped through her quote book absentmindedly, when she came across one that caught her attention.

_And yet, to say the truth,_

_Reason and love keep little company nowadays._

_**William Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream**_

_**Act III, Scene I**_

Blossom rolled her eyes. If they thought things were that confusing that many years ago, she would love to see them try to function in this day and age. She thought back to when she was younger, the time when she and her sisters had just become the Powerpuff girls. Things were so much easier. Boys were a foreign species and villains were all too predictable.

_Predictable_. The word stuck to her brain. She remembered the time when a few villains baned together to create the 'Beat alls'. Though they were all incompetent, together they were moderately difficult to defeat. Her eyes widened as realization dawned on her. _**Him**_ and Mojo were working together. Blossom smirked vindictively. _'Their asses are mine',_ she thought. She'd never been surer of anything in her life.

Meanwhile, _**Him**_ was getting an earful of meaningless rambling from his primate in crime. "This was not supposed to happen. This was not according to plan. The destruction of the powerpuff girls did not go as planned", Mojo went on.

_**SLAP! Him**_ wacked Mojo across the face with his claw. "What are you babbling on about now _**YOU IMBECILE", Him **_demanded. "The boys were not to be harmed; this was not a part of the plan", Mojo said. "Well if _**your **_lasers worked _**we wouldn't be in this mess.**__**But while the powerpuff girls are tending to their boyfriends, who will defend Townsville", **__**Him**__** laughed manically. **_

Ricky was in the sophomore hallway, walking to lunch when Boomer found him. "Hey, did you go out with a girl named Bubbles on Saturday. You know blonde hair, blue eyes", Boomer asked. "Yea I took her out. She has fast lips but she's something of a flake", Ricky said. "She walked out in the middle of the movie. Then when I asked her on a second date, she turned psycho. I'm telling you man, she's a total bitch".

Boomer clenched his fists and tried to make a list of reasons why he should let this guy live. '_You'll get thrown in jail and you'll never see Bubbles again. Then she'll probably marry this guy',_ the voice in Boomer's head reminded. _Bubbles._ He cringed and was sure that his face had palled at least two shades. He knew that he would have to deal with her later.

"Man, I'm telling you. She is so stupid. All you have to do is put on the nice guy act for a while and then you're in her pants", Ricky said. Boomer turned his head to the side. He really hated people like this guy that just didn't know when to shut the hell up and leave. The blue ruff punched Ricky in the stomach and sent him flying into the lockers.

"If you ever so much as breathe in her direction again I will kill you and dump your body into the Go City harbor. Bubbles is off limits. She is so above you that she is in the sky and you are ten thousand feet underground. Do you understand me", Boomer yelled. The scared tenth grader nodded and scurried away. "Pathetic", Boomer said to himself and he walked outside to the courtyard.

Bubbles searched all over the school for Boomer and she finally found him walking around in the courtyard. "Boomer", she called out. He kept walking. She jogged to catch up to him and spun him around to face her.

"Boomie you look terrible. Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. He sighed; it made it even more difficult to be mad at her when she was being sweet all the time instead of _just_ incredibly cute. "I'm fine Bubbles, why don't you go find your other boyfriend. I'm sure _he_ could use the sympathy", Boomer said. A look of understanding crossed Bubbles' face.

"It wasn't like that. It was a pity date, nothing more. I even left early. You know that I love you Boomie", She said tenderly.

Boomer shut his eyes. "Bubbles I know that but…I can't be around you right now", he said. Bubbles watched him affectionately as he flew away from her, a navy blue streak going behind him.

Boomer went home and was pleasantly shocked by the quiet. Not that he was happy about his brothers still being in the hospital but quiet was a rarity to him and he intended to enjoy it while it lasted. Boomer went into his room. He suddenly felt like crap. He lied down on his bed, exhausted.

Bubbles also went home and was in Buttercup's room, trying to vent. "I mean I don't know what I was thinking. Ricky is such a nice guy and I didn't want to hurt his feelings", Bubbles said. "Uh huh, yeah", BC said not listening to a word her sister said because she was texting Butch on her sidekick. "Are you even listening to me?!" Bubbles screeched. "No I'm not. Why don't you go tell Boomer about your problem?" BC suggested. "If you were listening you would know why I can't!" Bubbles said icily.

BC looked up from her cell phone for the first time in their whole conversation. "Ok so what happened?" she asked. Bubbles repeated everything that happened. BC sighed. "Bubbles you have done some damn stupid things in your life but this one can be fixed".

"How?" Bubbles asked. "Just go talk to him now. The longer you put it off the harder it'll get", BC explained. "You're one to talk", Bubbles said dryly. "Just get out of here", BC said literally kicking Bubbles out.

_**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Next chapter there will be more BC and Butch and finally some Blossom and Brick. I'd like to formally apologize for the late update and again for the chapter not being as interesting as others but it had to be done. **_

_**XOXXO, **_

_**Liz**_


	7. Strategy

Disclaimer: I still don't own PPG's and I don't know why this is necessary every chapter.

Bubbles walked up to the boys' apartment. She was trying to find the right way to apologize to Boomer but she couldn't think of anything. Luckily her phone rung and she had an excuse to chicken out. "Hey Bloss", Bubbles said flying away. "Bubbles, can you meet me at the house, its important", Blossom said. "Sure I'll be there in five minutes", Bubbles said.

Bubbles got a tap on her shoulder. She turned around. "Boomie what are you…" she started. " I was sleeping and then Butch came home and started making out with your sister. I wanted no part of that", he explained. "I heard that", Bubbles replied. There was an awkward pause. "So, um are we cool now", Bubbles asked not wanting to deal with the suspense. Boomer thought for a moment and then pulled her into a hug. "We're more than cool", he whispered.

Bubbles kissed his soft lips hungrily but then stopped reluctantly. "Not that I wouldn't love to continue this but I have to meet Blossom at my house, she said it was important", she said disappointed. "Really, I was headed there too. I got a text from Brick saying basically the same thing", Boomer said. "Let's go together then", Bubbles said. They took off decorating the sky with light and navy blue streaks.

Blossom sat on her bed, repeatedly dialing Buttercup's number. "What is taking her so long I called her first?" she wondered frustrated. "I hope they all take a really long time", Brick said seductively. He started to kiss her neck and moved his hands down to her waist. "Brick we need to focus… oh my God that feels good", Blossom said. To say she was being distracted would be a huge understatement.

"_**I love you more than words can wield the matter, Dearer than eyesight, space and liberty **_(_King Lear - Act 1, scene 1)", _Brick whispered in her ear. "That's sweet but I can put that tongue to better use right now", Blossom said pushing him onto the bed and kissing him greedily. She started to pull his shirt off.

Bubbles and Boomer stood in the doorway. Bubbles cleared her throat loudly. "Are we interrupting something?" Boomer asked rhetorically. "I thought whatever you wanted to tell us was super important", Bubbles teased. Blossom's face flushed in embarrassment. "Well if you two didn't take so long we wouldn't have needed to….find means to entertain ourselves", Blossom said choosing her words carefully. "Wait, where are Butch and Buttercup?" Brick asked. "I'll give you three guesses", Boomer said knowingly.

Meanwhile Buttercup and Butch were in his room doing something similar to what the reds were when BC's phone rung yet again. "Oh my God what does she want", Butch said getting very annoyed. "Let me just answer it", BC said matching his exasperated tone. "Buttercup where are you, it's been over a half hour", Blossom snapped. "Oh Butch and I are um stuck in traffic", BC lied. "BC I don't think there's that much traffic in THE SKY", Blossom said annoyed. "Alright alright we'll be there in…" BC started. "Two hours", Butch whispered a little too loudly. "Tell your hormonal boyfriend to shut it", Blossom snapped. "The hypocrite speaks", Boomer joked. "Watch it", Brick warned him. "Just get here in ten minutes", Blossom ordered. "Fine", BC said and then hung up. "Now where were we?" the green powerpuff asked. She wrapped her legs around Butch's waist.

They got there in twenty minutes. "Okay Blossom what was so important?" BC asked. "Yeah what was so important it couldn't wait two hours?" Butch asked. "Oh nothing", Blossom said sarcastically. "I just found out who planted the weird death ray that almost killed us". "Stop stalling and tell us then", Buttercup said. "It's _Him_ and Mojo Jojo", Blossom said. "Working together?" Boomer asked. "I think the _and_ indicates that Boomer", Butch said. "Nonetheless _Him _and Mojo are our utmost adversaries alone so their collaborated efforts will be a colossal dilemma", Blossom said thoughtfully. "Bloss in English please", Bubbles said. "Were screwed", Brick said point-blank.

"Anyway we need a plan of action", Blossom started. Strategy. That was the name of the game. Unfortunately the boys and girls all had very different ideas about the battle approaching. "So, should we attack them head on or take the sneaky approach?" Brick asked. "I say we just crush their behinds and leave", Butch said. "Payback", Boomer added. The girls shared an anxious look. "We?" They asked simultaneously. "Yeah, what did you think?" Brick asked. Nothing…um we're just so used to doing this alone" Blossom said a bit too quickly. Brick gave her a doubtful look but decided to leave the situation alone for now. "Alright, see you tomorrow Blossy", he said turning to leave with his brothers.

After the boys left, the girls still sat in Blossom's room. Bubbles gave her sister an uncertain look. "Bloss you know that they're too weak to fight now", she said. "What's the harm in humoring them for a while?" BC said. Blossom was deeply in thought. She was considering the odds of the altercation that she knew would soon take place. The girls could barley manage to defeat _Him _in the past. Their victories were usually based upon some sort of dumb luck. Now that their toughest foes were working together she wondered if dumb luck would be enough this time.

Blossom used all of this and more to justify what she was about to suggest, though her better judgment told her to keep her mouth shut. "Bubbles seeing that we have to fight Mojo and _Him…_I think Boomer should fight with us", the red puff said. Bubbles narrowed her eyes. "It's just on the fact that he wasn't hurt that badly to begin with", Blossom tried to explain. Bubbles was suddenly furious. She was so tired of Boomer and herself being regarded to as the least important. "Why don't we take Brick instead then", Bubbles challenged. Now Blossom was getting annoyed, she didn't know why Bubbles had to be such a baby about everything. She took a deep breath. "That's different, you know that Brick is still recovering", Blossom said with a false calmness. Bubbles rolled her eyes. "He seemed perfectly fine when he was practically sucking your face off ten minutes ago", the blue puff said spitefully. Blossom couldn't get a word in. "It's not different the only difference is that you don't consider your boyfriend expendable you hypocritical bitch!" Bubbles shouted.

Now Blossom was beyond infuriated. She had lost all restrain on the words flowing from her mouth. "Well maybe if you weren't so useless in battle we wouldn't need another person", Blossom regretted the words as soon as she had said them. She realized that she needed to leave before the situation escalated any further. She flew out the window and into Townsville. BC busted out laughing. "Wow! I never thought I'd see Bubblevicious again", she said awestruck. Buttercup grew serious "I can see why she got pissed though". "Why does she get to be angry? She suggested that Boomer should fight when he's not up to it", Bubbles protested. "Blossom is a strategist she can't help the way she thinks. Besides, are you sure that Boomer's not up to it or are you just being overprotective?" BC questioned. "You wouldn't want Butch going either", Bubbles pointed out. Buttercup tried not to get annoyed. "No, I wouldn't because I'm overprotective and the vital fact that even with our exhilarated healing rate a few of his ribs are still broken", BC said putting on her Blossom voice. Bubbles giggled. "Okay okay, point taken", Bubbles said defeated. "Good, now let's go find Bloss", she said. They flew off in search of their sister leaving blue and green streaks behind them.

Blossom sat by the pier, her second favorite place in Townsville. Her first was the meadow in the park but after what happened a few days ago she was completely turned off from there. She thought about what Bubbles had said. Though completely out of line, her sister was right. She would NEVER even consider putting Brick's health at risk over especially not over something as trivial as revenge. She felt so strongly and she wasn't even completely sure if she was even going out with Brick. Where on the other hand Bubbles and Boomer were dating for a while before all of this even began. Blossom knew that her sister had a right to be upset, but that didn't take away from her own. She cared about Brick every bit as much as Bubbles cared about Boomer. Given she would have probably never told him until…She clenched her fists. Visions of Locking Mojo in the zoo and roasting _Him_ claws and serving them with melted butter danced through her head. _'And if Brick ever does something that stupid over me ever again I'll save them the trouble and kill him myself'_, she thought. '_Sounds to me like you lone him',_ the voice in her head said in a falsetto tone. 'You're late on the update', she thought, silencing the voice.

"BLOSSOM!" Two familiar voices shouted in unison. Bubbles and BC landed. "I'm so sorry", Bubbles said. "I'm sorry too", Blossom cried. "I'm sorry I'm related to you saps", BC said earning a death glare from Blossom and a giggle from Bubbles. "Okay can we go home now", Bubbles asked. "Sure lets go", Blossom replied. They headed home.

_Author's notes: YAY somewhat quick updates!!! So did you like the chapter? If so tell me. If not tell me that too (I promise I won't cry). Next chappie we must break the news to the RRB's_

_Brick: What news_

_Blossom: Nothing (Looks down guiltily)_

_Brick: Lizathon! _

_Lizathon: Coming Boomer!_

_Boomer: I didn't call you_

_Lizathon: Crap_

_Butch: write more make out scenes for me and BC!_


	8. Reckless

Disclaimer: I don't own PPG if I did this story would be a movie

Blossom stared out of the window in English class, trying not to meet Brick's eyes. She opened up her copy of Antony and Cleopatra to see how Shakespeare would taunt her today.

There's beggary in love that can be reckoned

_-Antony & Cleopatra - Act 1, Scene 1_

"Of course there is", Blossom said unsurprised by the irony. "What's wrong Blossy?" Brick asked, as he gently flipped her hair out of her eyes. "Nothing", she said unpersuasively. "You can tell me anything", Brick said sweetly. "Okay can we talk after class?" Blossom asked. "Sure", he said.

After class they met by the lockers. "So what's on your mind?" Brick asked. "Um well if the fight is going to be sometime this week it's going to be around 62 degrees and partly cloudy. Perfect butt kicking weather", Blossom rambled with a nervous laugh. Brick grabbed her shoulders affectionately. "Blossy what do you want to say?" he asked.

Blossom took a deep breath. She knew that this would be difficult. "Brick, you know I love you, right?" she asked. "Yea I kind of got that vibe", he answered casually trying to calm her down. She giggled. "Well seeing that you guys are just recovering my sisters and I think you should sit this one out", Blossom explained.

Brick was about to argue with her but the pleading look in her eyes stopped him. He kissed her cheek. "Whatever makes you happy Bloss", he said with a forced smiled. "You're not upset?" She asked. "Don't worry about it, it's cool", he tried to reassure her. "You're the greatest! See you later 'cause I'm gonna be late for class", she said happily walking away. In fact, Blossom was so happy that Brick was 'okay with it' that she didn't notice that he wasn't.

Bubbles and Boomer met up before lunch. "Hey Boomie", she said. "Hi Bubs", he said. "So...how are things?" She asked awkwardly. Boomer sighed. "Bubbles, do you not want me to fight?" he asked. She looked at him awestruck. "H-how did you..." She started to ask. "Unlike my brothers, I pay attention to my girl", he said seriously.

"And you don't mind?" Bubbles asked. "Why would I mind? I mean sure I would love to kick _Him_ back to the pit from which he came but if it's what you really want I'll be waiting when you come back", he told her.

Bubbles kissed him. "You are officially the best boyfriend ever!" She said. "Thanks Bubbles but can I ask you a favor?" he asked. "Anything", she replied. "Promise me you'll be careful", he said. "I promise. And I love you Boomie", She said affectionately. They walked to the cafeteria hand in hand.

At soccer practice BC was impressed. "Wow, nothing affects your game does it?" She teased. "You know me; your everyday athlete extraordinaire", he bragged. "You are so full of it", Buttercup laughed. "So when do they get it?" Butch asked venomously. BC's face fell. "What's on your mind BC?" he asked. "Nothing", she said.

Butch gave her a look. "BC I live with Boomer. I have seen a great deal of nothing on the mind in my lifetime. Trust me, I could write a book on it", he said with seriousness. "And I thought I was mean", BC said between giggles. "So really, what are you thinking?" he asked.

"Butch, could you ever hate me?" BC asked. "You know how I feel about you so please don't make me say it again", Butch begged. "Okay so the Blossom and Bubbles and I. We think that you guys shouldn't come with us because you guys are still recovering", She said quickly.

"You're not serious", Butch said flatly. Buttercup looked down and nodded. "Do you realize what would've happened if we weren't there the first time?" Butch asked angrily. BC bit her bottom lip at a loss of words. "Exactly", Butch said. "Do you really think this was my idea?" BC asked. "That's bull. You pick now to decide to listen to Blossom", he said.

BC wanted to console him, but her spiteful side got a hold on her. "Don't get mad at me this isn't my fault, maybe if you knew how to dodge this wouldn't have happened", she spat. She saw the hurt look flash across his face. "I didn't mean that", she said with remorse. "Whatever BC", he whispered, walking away.

Buttercup came home after practice. She slammed her front door. "Butch didn't take it well", Blossom said knowingly. BC walked past her sisters and went upstairs. "That was odd", Bubbles said. "How did Boomer take the news?" Blossom asked. "Great, he said whatever I was comfortable with", Bubbles said happily.

"Brick was good with it too", Blossom said. "Really?" Bubbles said. "Why do you sound so surprised?" Blossom asked. "It's just…What exactly did he say?" Bubbles asked. "He said he was cool with it", Blossom quoted. "That's what I thought", Bubbles said. "What are you talking about?" Blossom demanded.

"Bloss, you know how you sometimes say you're okay with something but you're really not. I'm pretty sure your counterpart would do the same thing", Bubbles pointed out. A look of understanding crossed Blossom's face. "Do you really think it's bothering him?" Blossom asked. "There's only one way to find out", Bubbles said. Blossom dialed Brick's number. "He ignored my call!" Blossom said, annoyed. "I think you have your answer", Bubbles said.

Buttercup lied on her bed looking up at the ceiling. She loved Butch but she didn't understand why she was so terrible to him sometimes. She knew that if she didn't stop it soon he would find someone else. She knew he had a girl back wherever he came from and if she kept this up, it wouldn't be long until he was back with her.

Reckless and stubborn was how she was always described. Her mean streak had always caused there to be a wedge between her and the people she cared about. She never wanted to hurt Butch or anyone for that matter but somehow she always did. Something about Butch made her not want to be like that anymore. As long as she lived she never wanted to hurt him again.

BC got a knock on her door. "BC we're going to see the boys, are you coming?" Bubbles asked. "I'll be down in a minute", she said.

Meanwhile at the boys' apartment, Butch was fuming and Boomer pretended to care. "And then she said this wouldn't have happened if you knew how to dodge. I should've let the damn thing fry her", Butch said. "You don't mean that at all", Boomer said while flipping through a magazine.

"Did anyone ask you?" Butch said angrily. "I'm just stating the obvious", Boomer said. "It's obvious that you're an idiot", Butch countered. "At least I know how to keep my girl happy", Boomer said slyly. "Can you both please shut up?" Brick said.

"What's your problem leader boy?" Butch asked. "I'm not letting her do this. Mojo is no problem but _Him _is tricky", Brick said. "I agree with you all the way but what can we do?" Butch asked. "Well the girls can't fight them if they're already taken care of", Brick mused. "I like the way you think", Butch said.

"We should go now then", Brick said. "Yea before they find out", Butch agreed. "This isn't a good idea", said Boomer. "Don't you want to protect Bubbles?" Brick asked. "Yea but she's got this, I know she does", Boomer answered. "So you're not coming", Butch said. "That would be a no", Boomer said. "Whatever man", Brick said giving him a disappointed look. The two left for _Him's_ dimension. "Idiots", Boomer said reopening his issue of sports illustrated.

The girls came to the apartment and rung the doorbell. Boomer answered the door. "What's up", he said. "Hi Boomie", Bubbles said with a charming smile. "Hi Bubbles ", Boomer said. "Where's Brick?" Blossom asked. "And Butch", Buttercup added. "They're not here", Boomer said.

"Where are they?" BC asked nervously. "No comment", Boomer said. "Boomer Christopher Jonas tell me where they are right now", Blossom demanded. She could feel herself getting a headache. Boomer said nothing. "Please don't tell me they are where I think they are", BC said.

"Why didn't you stop them?" Bubbles asked. "Brick is prideful and Butch is stubborn and they are both reckless. Do you think they'd really listen?" Boomer explained. Bubbles giggled. "This isn't funny they are going to get hurt. Or worse, we have to stop them", Blossom said.

"When did they leave?" BC asked. "About a half hour ago", Boomer said. "C'mon we have to find them before its too late", Blossom said anxiously. Boomer went back to the magazine. Blossom took the magazine and smacked him with it. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She yelled. They all left for Him's dimension, leaving an air of mystery behind them.

_**A/N: I know this chapter was kind of crappy but that's because chapter nine holds all of the action/romance. There are only two chapters left in this story but I have at least two more stories in the works. And a few more just floating around in my head until I'm done being too lazy to write them down. Please R and R. Your opinions are so important to me. **_

_**XOXXO, **_

_**Lizathon**_


	9. Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own the PPG's blah blah etc.

Brick and Butch flew into_ Him's_ dimension, undetected. Or so they thought. "What are you two doing here?" Mojo hissed. Brick narrowed his eyes. "You contemptible traitor why are you even speaking to us?" he asked angrily. Mojo looked down shamefully. "Get out of here before its too late", the monkey advised.

"Listen to the father of the year", Butch said sarcastically. "We're not leaving until the girls are safe", Brick said. Butch punched Mojo into a wall and kicked him in the face. "Does it really have to be this way?" Mojo asked. "Guess it does", Brick said as they left to find _Him _. Mojo stared after his boys with shame and regret. He didn't even get a chance to apologize.

The boys sneaked around the lair in search of the mutated lobster. (Or whatever Him is they never could tell) They found_ Him _in a viewing room watching people on a large screen. He was such a stalker. "What do we do", Butch whispered. "Attack him from behind so he won't have an opportunity to fight back", Brick said sounding more confident then he felt.

"I have a suggestion", _Him_ said as he slowly turned to face them "Prepare to meet your doom". "Seriously man, 'prepare to meet your doom' I always knew you had issues with creativity but this is ridiculous", Butch said. _Him_ narrowed his eyes. "I see you three haven't changed a bit. Wait there's only two of you what happened to the blonde idiot?"_ Him_ asked.

"He didn't come", Brick said. "He actually did something right for once. Anyway…" Him threw his hardest punch to Butches midsection precisely where his ribs had been broken and please take note of the fact that a punch from an oversized claw is much harder than one from an average fist.

Butch did a nasty cough and spit blood to the side. He clutched his ribs in pain. Brick looked to his brother concerned and knew that this was up to him now. _Him_ turned his attention to the remaining ruff. "You are a poor excuse for a leader you know that don't you?" Him asked. Brick burned him with his heat vision and the fight ensued.

Meanwhile Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles, and Boomer sped towards Him's dimension. "Hey look, we're passing the water park we should go sometime", Boomer said. Bubbles nodded in agreement. "Will you slow down", Bubbles whined. "Slow down! My boyfriend can be dying right now and you want to slow down", Blossom yelled infuriated by both her sister and her counterpart.

"Look at the lazy river It makes me want to fall asleep in an inner tube", Bubbles said. "Yeah that's cool but I'm more of a waterslide kind of person", Boomer said. "Let's go this weekend", Bubbles said. "Oh my God you two are unbelievable", Blossom said exasperatedly. "You can come too Bloss", Bubbles said. Blossom fought the urge to slap her sister out of the damn sky.

Buttercup, who would have usually enjoyed Bubbles display of purposely annoying the crap out of Blossom, was completely detached from her surroundings. She had only one thing on her mind and that was Butch. She couldn't lose him, her heart couldn't take it.

She thought of how ironic it was that since the day she met him they were bent on causing each other pain but now the thought of him being hurt caused her unspeakable anguish. BC finally understood Bubbles. She was strong enough to show weakness which was a remarkable feat.

Brick continued to fight _Him. _He was seeing double and there was not a part of his body that wasn't sore, bleeding, or bruised. There were several things that stopped him from letting himself pass out on the floor which he really wouldn't have minded under less pressing circumstances.

He knew if he did, he would never wake up again. After he died _Him _would finish off Butch and go after Boomer and the puffs. He would never see Blossom again, he was sure that she was going to heaven but with himself he wasn't so sure. Though a million things were flooding his mind, he kept fighting because he knew who and what he was fighting for.

Butch watched his brother battle _Him _singlehandedly and felt utterly useless. He was supposed to be the strongest fighter. He was supposed to protect his girl and her sisters. Not just sit there and make Brick do all the work. That was Boomer's thing, and even so he did it out of laziness not incapability. The only thing that could've made him feel worse was BC being there to witness his moment of weakness.

Just then the other four flew through the door. _Him_ flung Brick into a wall. Blossom cringed. "How did you get in here?" _Him_ asked, visibly annoyed. "The monkey let us in", Boomer said with a shrug. Blossom and Buttercup began brutally attacking _Him _without any sign of stopping.

The… whatever _Him _is honestly didn't stand a chance. Whoever said that hell hath no fury like a woman scorned knew what they were talking about, though they probably never saw a heroine fight. The girls put a beating on_ Him_ many times in the past but that didn't even compare to the bludgeoning he was getting now.

"We could've gone to the water park", Bubbles said. "Damn your sisters are badass", Boomer said. Bubbles nodded in agreement. "I've never seen either of them this pissed and for BC that is legendary", she said.

Mojo came over to the blondes. "Should we stop them now?" He asked. Boomer looked at his watch. "Not yet. Maybe in a half hour or so", he said. "We can do a lot in a half hour", Bubbles said thoughtfully. Mojo sighed "There's a guest bedroom about three doors down", he said. "You have just bought my forgiveness", Boomer said. He took Bubbles hand and they ran to the room.

Bubbles jumped into Boomers arms and he carried her to the bed. He pressed his lips against hers and spun her under him. Bubbles broke the kiss unwillingly. "Hold on a second", she said. She pulled the two blue bands out of her hair letting it out. Boomers eyes widened in shock.

"What's the matter?" Bubbles asked. "Nothing, you just look like someone with your hair like that", he said. "O-okay", Bubbles said not questioning him further because she was really in the mood. She started to kiss him again, giving him her full attention. Boomer's mind wandered to a life he used to have and the blonde blue eyed girl he used to know, the one who would never subject her long European hair to pigtails and rubber bands.

He shook this forgotten life head and put his focus back on Bubbles. She was his girlfriend now and he loved her and there was no use dwelling on the past when the present was this perfect.

After defeating _Him _Blossom went back to Brick. She slapped him in the face. "You fucking idiot you could've been killed", Blossom said. Brick rubbed his cheek. "I deserved that. I know, I know, I'm incredibly stupid and an unfit leader", he said sadly. Blossom kissed him softly. "You are not an unfit leader and you are incredibly stupid at times like right now for instance but I love you anyway", she said.

She hugged him. "Ouch", he groaned weakly. "And you're incredibly brave", she whispered sweetly. "Really?" he asked. She nodded. "You held _Him_ off by yourself for the better part of an hour that was poppin", she said. They kissed as if they were back in Blossom's room with the door locked.

BC went over to Butch. She kissed his forehead. "Are you okay?" She asked lovingly. "Yeah I'm fine", he said reassuringly. She sat down next to him and started stroking his arm. "What were you thinking?" She asked. He looked at her dejectedly. "I guess I wasn't", he said.

She rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't scare me like that again", she said. "I'm sorry BC I just wanted to keep you safe", she said. "I know that and thank you", she said. "For what? I couldn't do shit", he said. "I know what you can do", Buttercup said suggestively. "My house or yours?" he asked. "Yours the professor would throw a fit", she said. "Let's go now so we can lock the rest of them out", Butch said. They left right away.

A few minutes later, the police came to arrest_ Him_. "Do we put this guy in handcuffs or a body bag?" one of them asked. "Either one would work", Blossom said. The officers took him away and left the dimension which was way too accessible for an alternate dimension.

Bubbles and Boomer came stumbling back into the room. Bubbles' hair was matted and Boomer's shirt was on backwards. "Why did you bring them along?" Brick asked. "I was trying to keep Bubbles from getting pregnant", Blossom whispered.

"I heard that", Bubbles shrieked. "It's not my fault you two would make out every second of the day if you could", Blossom said smugly. "Wait, where's Butch and BC?" Boomer asked. "Something tells me were about to find out", Brick said.

About fifteen minutes Boomer and Brick got home. The lock on the door was changed. "Butch open the damn door", Brick shouted. "No one's home come back later", BC yelled. "What the hell", Boomer said. "This is going to be a while, you two can leave", Butch said. "We can get his ass later", Brick said. "You know it", Boomer agreed.

_The Merchant of Venice - Act 2, Scene 6_

_Love is blind, and lovers cannot see, The pretty follies that themselves commit_

_**A/N: That's a wrap. The story is practically over (Sniff, Sniff, and TEARS) there will be a short Epilogge**__** chapter. So sorry for the late update I was really busy for the last few weeks (Finals, end of year crap etc.) But school is out and I'm dedicating this summer to writing. Yall haven't seen the last of me **_

**_Please R&R _**

_**XOXO,**_

_**LIZ :3**_


End file.
